The disclosure of the following priority application is herein incorporated by reference:
Japanese Patent Application No. 9-342397 filed Dec. 12, 1997.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital camera and to a recording medium, and more particularly to a digital camera and recording medium that are mounted on and used with a microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera shoots an object image using an imaging element such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or the like. After converting the image data resulting from this shooting operation into digital format, it is recorded to a recording medium such as a memory card. An image corresponding to the recorded data is displayed on a monitor connected externally to the digital camera, or is displayed on a monitor such as a liquid crystal display or the like housed in the digital camera.
Furthermore, there are also shooting lenses that are attachable to, or on which a microscope can be mounted.
When a shooting mode changeover switch 24 is operated by a user and a mode of a digital camera is changed over to a microscope shooting mode, a controlling circuit 14 recognizes that a microscope is mounted on a lens mounting part of the camera main body instead of a lens 1, controls various settings of the digital camera, and can perform an appropriate microscope shooting.